The Crimson Flame
by HeyHayC
Summary: This is my 1st story so give me ideas and help ANYWAY... Shana is a princess whose castle got attacked by the enemy. She was saved by an unknown person. AND THATS IT FOR NOW I WOULD LOVE FEEDBACK AND SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. RATED T JUST IN CASE I DONT KNOW WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS


**The Crimson Flame**

The sun shone down on the onyx locks of a young maiden as she started to wake. She slipped out of her bed and started to squeal as she raised her arms to the ceiling. As the young lady sauntered to her balcony she could feel the crisp cool air pass her ivory skin. The red curtains began to sway as if they were dancing to the melody of the world. She stared at the beautiful terrain that seemed to be like any other. She was the princess of the wonderful land that she was gazing at. Suddenly there was a knock on the door; it was her trusted servant, Lucy.

"Your breakfast is ready Princess Shana. Also, you don't have to worry about lessons today because your parents would like to speak with you," said the blonde servant.

"Do you know what they could possibly want to speak to me about?"

"If I did then I would have said so," giggled Lucy.

Lucy then motioned to the princess to come over to get ready. She then pulled a long red dress out of the closet. Shana knew the drill; she was already undressed and laid her nightgown on the bed. Lucy slipped the dress on her gorgeous princess. The red silk cascaded across her body, accenting every curve she had. There was a pause of silence; then the princess spoke. "The dress is beautiful but why does mother and father always make me wear this kind of stuff for no reason?" she couldn't help asking such a question; she already knew the answer to._ Lucy then looked at the noblewoman with her brown eyes and gave a long sigh _"You are Shana Fiamatta _Heartfilia, princess of Fiore. Do you wish I say more, princess?" _

_Together they walked down the long hallway and soon after they reached their destination, the throne room. Before she opened the door, princess sighed and said, "There is no need to be so formal you can call me Shana." She then pushed the door with ease and saw her mother talking to her father. The conversation stopped as Shana's presence was known. Shana picked up her dress and did her usual greeting and simply remained there motionless till her beloved parents started to speak._

_"My dear child, I am sure you know about the declaration of war against Elegease; we heard from one of our spies that they are inventing a machine to kill a whole army in a matter of seconds." Spoke the king in a firm tone._

_"Not to be insensitive, but how does this affect us? We are highly protected and I am in no doubt that no enemy is going to get to the castle." Shana said with consideration._

_"When you get older you will be the queen and you will have to find a suitor. You will need to be on familiar terms with all of your kingdom and more so you can be a grand queen for your country."_

_After the sun was ready to set and their time-consuming conversation was over they excused Shana from the room. _She made her way down the hallway towards her room. _She then began to take off her gown, and then Lucy appeared. Lucy then changed Shana into her purple and gold embroidered nightdress. _When she was ready to go to sleep, she sauntered into the bed and burrowed beneath the warm blanket.

"Goodnight Princess." Lucy smiled

"Goodnight" whispered Shana before letting sleep take her over.

A few hours later, Shana woke up to the resonance of the distress signal ringing. She sat up and darted down the corridor to her parents' chambers, where she heard blood-curdling cries and saw flashes of light. There were three men the size of giants, over the fresh dead bodies. There was blood splattered all over the walls and the ground, she could only hear her heart pounding in her ears. She genuflected there by her two deceased parents screaming desperately. The men gradually walked to her, as they came closer in view she saw that they had something that resembled a blue beast, they had bared the enchanters of Elegease crest. They were not ordinary warriors; they were inhabitants that could use magic.

"Oh look what we have here, we have the little princess." Said one of the murderers

"Don't worry you will be next to see your precious mommy and daddy." chuckled another one of the men as he raised his arm.

An intense light came from his hand and pierced through her arm. Shana closed her eyes and silently prayed for a miracle. Suddenly she heard a thunderous blast as a slender silhouette crashed through the window. Shana was still blinded by the light; all she could see was that the darkened shape had a glowing pendent that reflected off his deep blue eyes. Her head started to feel dizzy and heavy; she tried to run but her body just wouldn't move so she closed her eyes waiting for this nightmare to end.


End file.
